Story Of Evil- The Untold Stories (Volume 1) Princess Of Marlon
by rilianeL.D.A.boss
Summary: The tale of Adeline Lucifen D'autriche
1. Chapter 1: cry of the child

Adeline lucifen dautriche was born in a cold season, on a rainy day. Allen prepared to take the small, fragile child to her mother, when the child started screaming. Chartette covered her ears as the child screamed so loudly that the whole upstairs of the palace could her terrible cry. Allen tried to calm her down, and it was when riliane, the evil princess, offered to take her. It was like dark magic when Adeline finally stopped crying. Adeline received her name that night. "Adeline, meaning 'noble'. It's perfect!" rilane cooed. Allen stepped into the room, with a small kitten. "I found this kitten outside. He doesn't look much older than the child!" Allen joked. Riliane was not amused. "Her name is Adeline," she said dryly. "oh, what a beautiful name that is." Allen spoke, not too loudly. "You may enter, Allen. She doesn't bite!" riliane laughed. Chartette overheard what riliane said. "Not yet," Chartette thought to herself. "Chartette! Fetch me some water, im parched!" she shouted to the red-haired girl. "Yes, princess" Chartette obeyed. "Would you like anything else, princess?" Allen asked the blonde –haired princes. "just a kiss," riliane joked. Allen softly kissed riliane. Riliane was baffled. "Allen… why..?" Riliane asked the servant boy. "you gave me the command to kiss you… am I not correct?" Allen reminded the princess. "I was just… oh never mind." Riliane spoke. "it's getting late, princess. You should sleep. I'll take Adeline. You need your rest." Allen said. "No, please. Stay with me tonight. We can both cater to Adeline's needs. Im her mother, and you're my servant. We're in this together, right? We are a team." Riliane said to Allen, looking into his eyes, as if she remembered the night when Adeline entered the world.

Allen couldn't sleep, because he was kept awake by wondering why riliane was being so nice. And, he kept hearing Adeline moving around. In the distance, he could hear a wolf howl. He almost heard Adeline try to respond, before he drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: scars and scratches

A long, tiring month had past. Riliane had gone back to her evil, cruel self, and now Adeline was Allen's responsibility. However, this didn't bother Allen one bit. He loved Adeline as if she was his own. Although Riliane made little Adeline _Allen's_ responsibility, she still felt as if Adeline was a burden. In that short month, Riliane began to hate Adeline. If Riliane were to become upset, she would take it out on poor, innocent Adeline. This resulted in scars and scratches all over Adeline's body.

Allen soon convinced Riliane to write a letter to Kyle, the king of the neighboring kingdom of Marlon.

When the letter was sent, Kyle decided to talk to riliane is person.

"You can't keep on torturing her like this! You're too young to be a mother, and you can't handle the responsibility." Kyle explained to Riliane, very sternly. "I am a princess. If I can rule over a kingdom, then this is nothing!" The princess argued.

"Riliane, please! That is the problem. I mean, for one thing, you don't even know who the father is! Right…?"

"Yes, but…"

Kyle was very mad. He hated to see riliane so stressed. After some time of silence, Riliane had an idea. "Kyle, I'm not sure you will like this idea… but I think _you_ should take care of Adeline." Riliane suggested to the blue-haired king. "Riliane, I see where your going with this! You want me to be like Adeline's father, so you get the feeling that I am you husband." Kyle said to Riliane, very unpleased. "No Kyle, not at all..." riliane tried to convince Kyle, her ocean blue eyes, filling with bitter tears. When Kyle saw how serious Riliane was, he finally gave in.

"Alright riliane, I see what I could do. I'll take the child now, so I don't change my mind." Kyle said smiling. Deep down, he felt happy to have the feeling of being a father. Perhaps the woman he was in pursuit of would help take care of the child.

Later, back at Marlon palace, Kyle approached on of his maids, named Meredith.

"Meredith, I have received this child. Could you please become her foster mother?" Kyle asked the maid. Meredith's six-year-old daughter, Holly, seemed very interested in the child. Holly took Adeline, and cradled her in her arms. "Now holly, be careful. She is very small." Meredith warned Holly. "I'm sorry, momma." Holly said, handing the baby back to Meredith.


	3. chapter 3: the new servant

Holly held Adeline close that night. Adeline was comfortable in Holly's arms. Meredith was away for the day, so it was up to young Holly to help with Adeline. When Adeline woke up, Holly sang her a lullaby. When Adeline was fussy, Holly kissed her softly. Holly began to feel as if she were Adeline's new mother.

As some years past, Adeline grew into a well mannered girl. Now, Holly was 14 years old, Adeline only 8. Adeline used to get letters from her father, but then the stopped. One day, Holly and some of the other maids took Adeline into the forest. People all over Marlon were rushing to Lucifenia. Adeline was puzzled as she watched them leap onto their horses, and gallop to the neighboring country.

In the forest, Holly took Adeline to a large tree, and the maids kept watch. The tree's branches hung low, in a sad, eerie way. A little mouse huddled close to the trunk. One of the maids, named Rosaline, screamed. Holly grabbed Adeline and held her close to her chest. It was so tightly, Adeline felt as if she were to break into a million pieces. As Holly took the knife out of her pocket, a boy walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Owen. I have come to become a servant to Miss Adeline." He said cautiously, trying not to seem threatening. Holly pulled Adeline closer, and refused to put the knife away after rosy gestured her to do so. "How do we know you're not a spy? O-or a servant sent by the princess of Lucifenia t-to kill us?!" Holly questioned the boy. Adeline threw herself from the red-haired maid's hold. "I apologize for my caretaker's horrid behavior. "My name, is Adeline *Marlon." She told the boy. "Please to meet you. My my, you are much prettier than I imagined you!" Owen complimented Adeline, making her blush. Holly was still unconvinced. "Adeline, we must return to the palace." She said, forgetting about the order she was given to stay away from the palace. "Yes, Miss Holly! Here, let me show you the way." Adeline whispered to Owen. Adeline grabbed Owen's hand, and rushed ahead of the others to get to the palace.

When they arrived back at the Marlon Palace, Adeline rushed to her room with Owen. The small princess threw herself onto the bed. Owen hesitated to get onto the bed, but he soon followed the Princess' lead. "What... Are you..." Owen said as Adeline hugged him. "I am the princess, and you are the servant. You must do as I say! Now kneel to me!" Adeline barked, pretending to be Riliane, not knowing that the cruel princess was her mother. Owen laughed. He found a crown in the attic, and then took it to Adeline.

"Here, princess." Owen said, placing the crown crookedly on Adeline's head.

"Do you know how to fence…?" Adeline asked Owen, looking just as if she were the daughter of evil herself.

(* note how Adeline refers to herself as Adeline _Marlon_, instead of Adeline 'lucifen d'autriche'. (Make review bout dat))


	4. Chapter 4: the fencing accident

"Yes, I know a bit..." Owen said to Adeline, a bit concerned. "Well, so do I. Holly, my caretaker, showed me." Adeline said proudly. "Shall we... You know?" she asked Owen. "You are the princess, I am the servant. I will do it." Owen obeyed.

As they began to duel, one thing shot through Owen's mind—they forgot to put on their gear. "Adeline, please! Listen—we forgot to put on our gear!" Owen alleged. "No we didn't! I just didn't feel like it!" Adeline said, her voice dry. "But we're supposed to! It's required! We could get seriously hurt!" Owen cried. After a long time of fencing, something horrible happened… Owen's sword ripped through Adeline's skin, as she cried in pain. Blood dripped down her face. Holly rushed into the room. "What have you done!? Look at her!" Holly screamed at the servant. The other maids rushed into the scene of the crime. Rosaline grabbed a white piece of cloth and pressed it against Adeline's face, turning it from white to crimson. Not knowing if he should comfort Adeline or run away in guilt, Owen began to cry. Holly gave Owen a violent strike to the head. "WHAT ARE _YOU _CRYING FOR!? ADELINE'S THE ONE WHO IS HURT!" she screamed at the boy, causing him to cry even more. "I'm sorry! Im so, so sorry, Adeline! Please forgive me! PLEASE!" Owen begged. Adeline hugged him. Holly glared at the others. "What are you looking at!?" she yelled to the other maids. They all looked away.

Soon, Adeline stopped bleeding. Rosaline applied bandages to her face. Owen hugged Adeline. She wrapped her arms around Owen. "It's ok, Owen. Don't be sorry." Adeline whispered into Owen's ear. Owen wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. Not around Holly.

Kyle soon returned to the palace. "Great! The new servant is here." Kyle welcomed the servant. Kyle looked at Adeline, his mouth dropped open. "Adeline, what happened?" Kyle questioned the girl. Adeline explained to Kyle what had happened. "Well, if it was an accident, then I should blame the boy." Kyle said. "At least you aren't riliane! She would have beheaded Owen! Right, Kyle?" Adeline asked the blue-haired king. Kyle looked down. His eyes watered up. "Adeline, we must talk."


	5. Chapter 5: the truth

Kyle took Adeline into his room. "Do you know who Riliane is?" Kyle asked the girl. "Yeah, I know who she is." Adeline said. "She was banished when you were little. Today we went over there to tell the townspeople that Lucifenia belonged to us." Kyle told the girl. "Great! Now we get more land." Adeline bragged. "But that's not important. Do you know who your mother is?" Kyle asked the small child. "Uh, no. who is she?" Adeline questioned the king. "Adeline, your mother is Riliane." Kyle told Adeline. "What..?" Adeline thought. "Then... Who is my father?" Adeline asked Kyle, turning pale. "Riliane never told me." Kyle alleged. Adeline hesitated to ask—"Kyle, aren't you my father…?" "No, Adeline. I am not your father…" Kyle told the princess. Grief stricken, Adeline rushed out of the room, bursting into tears. "Come on, were leaving." Adeline told Holly, Owen and Rosaline. "Where? Why?" Rosaline asked. "I don't know. Rosaline, Holly, grab yourselves a horse. Owen and I will ride on *Corbin." Adeline said.

Adeline rode through the forest, her friends trying to catch up. Adeline's brownish red hair shimmered in the moonlight. Corbin's hooves sounded like thunder on a quit starless night. Although Corbin was a Clydesdale, she ran faster than any other horse in Marlon.

Owen held on to Adeline, desperately not trying to fall off. Corbin came to a startling halt, throwing Adeline and Owen onto the ground. Holly forced her horse to stop, to help the children (mostly Adeline). Angry and in pain, she started screaming as tears ran down her face. Holly kissed Adeline and told her not to cry. Adeline started screaming even louder. Corbin walked towards the crying princess and nudged her. Adeline got back onto the black horse, and commanded her to keep going. Corbin didn't move. "We should sleep here tonight." Rosaline suggested.

They all slept together, in a small cave. Owen made a fire in the center of the cave, while Adeline leaned on his shoulder. Holly and Rosaline want out to get some food, on their horse named 'viola'.

"Where are we?" Rosaline asked cautiously. "It doesn't matter, as long as we can find our way home." Holly assured. Back at the cave, the fire burned out, leaving the children cold and afraid. Adeline started crying again. "It's ok, darling. Holly and Rosaline will be back with food soon, ok..?" Owen tried to assure Adeline. Then, knowing he'd be killed by Holly if Adeline was seen crying around him, he silenced her with a kiss. Then, Holly came back, Rosaline holding all the food (Holly was very lazy) when they began to kiss each other even more. "What...are…you doing?" holly asked them, treacherously.

(*Corbin is Adeline's horse. Corbin is a ghost, btw)


End file.
